Winter Wonderland
by Antonia-x
Summary: Stevie, Mickey and a box full of decorations. Just a little short decorating the office one. It's the snow, it's got me all Christmassy.


**Hm, I do not own The Bill, I'm just messing about with it for a while, then I'll give it all back. **

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Just a short wee Christmassy one.**

* * *

The red tinsel in her hand, the broad smile plastered across her face, her white teeth sparkling. No one could argue that Stevie Moss didn't like Christmas.

December 2010, her third Christmas in Sunhill. She sat down huffishly. Alone. They had all promised to help her. Here she was, in early; she hadn't been early, for as long as she could remember. She threw the tinsel at the box with the decorations in it and closed the lid.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening .. _

_In the lane snow is glistening.._

_A beautiful sight we're happy tonight.."_

Stevie rummaged about in the box wondering what was singing to her. Eventually pulling out a silver bell shaped object which continued to sing joyously. She grinned mischievously as she recalled where it had come from.

"_Ste! We going out? Hurry up…" She was standing in her hallway apply the last of her make up in the mirror; Mickey was watching her from the kitchen door - leaning against the doorframe obvious anxious to go out. Carefully she clicked her lipstick shut and threw it into her bag. Snatching her coat from the hook by the door, she lifted her house keys jingling them at Mickey - indicating that she was now ready to leave. _

_Vodka. Tequila. Vodka and Tequila, not a good mix. _

_She woke the next morning with a pounding headache, Mickey lying on her floor - not entirely sure how he got there- and a strange singing noise. _

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening .. _

_In the lane snow is glistening.._

_A beautiful sight we're happy tonight.."_

_Grumbling she got up, careful not to trample on Mickey and padded through to her living room, to identify the source of the noise. A silver bell. Placed in the centre of the coffee table, singing. It was new to her, she had never seen it before._

The door slamming, snapped her out of her thoughts. Glancing up she noticed Mickey, standing in the door way looking around the room. The bareness of the room. Her eyes refused to meet his, in fear of showing how upset you was, that no came to help her. It was why she liked decorating at the station, because there were people there. At home, there was no one to help her, it wasn't the same decorating on your own.

"Thought you'd be done by now?" Mickey questioned from the door, noticing Stevie's usual Christmas music wasn't playing.

"Can't reach the high places on my own." She shot back cheekily as she hastily put the singing bell which caused all the reminiscing and lack of decorating back in the box, and tugged at a piece of red tinsel, waving it at Mickey.

* * *

The Christmas songs were full blast, after an hour later, as Stevie stood in the middle of the newly decorated office with the final piece of tinsel in her hand watching Mickey - aptly dressed in a Santa hat wrapping gold tinsel around the coat stand. More for her than any one else. It was to make her happy. And she knew it. She was grateful. She couldn't help but feel that this office was her own little winter wonderland.

Turning back round to face her, she waved the final piece of tinsel at him playfully, as he made to grab it she pulled it away teasingly, her eyes glinting mischief. His, the same.

Slowly she backed away from him, as he leapt towards her preparing to snatch the tinsel from her. When he got dangerously close, she squeaked and dropped the offending item.

Carefully he picked it up, wrapping it around the tiny blonde's shoulders as she giggled softly. This was what she had wanted. To decorate with someone, to make it more fun. So it wasn't a chore.

She never realised, not until her hands were gently leant against his chest that he'd been gently pulling her closer. She never realised until her lips were touching his, that this why she most upset by his no show rather than anyone else's.

She never realised that you really didn't need mistletoe.

* * *

**Tehe. Blame the snow. Anyhow, if you fancy reviewing that would be nice. **

**Anny. X. **


End file.
